Poussé à bout
by Emilily826
Summary: Après être réparti à Serpentard, Harry Potter est dénigré par toute l’école; il décide qu’être un sorcier ne vaut pas tout le chagrin. Attention, mention de suicide, traduction.


**Salut tout le monde, je poste ma première fanfiction qui est enfaîte une traduction. Le titre original est Pushed too far. J'ai vraiment apprécié l'avoir lut et je tenais à vous la partager. Le vrai auteur est Luna's little noodle et je vous conseille de passer un petit tour sur son compte, elle écrit des fanfics superbes en anglais. Voilà je pense que j'ai tout dit. J'espère avoir traduit du mieux que je pouvais et n'avoir pas fait trop de fautes.**

 **Note de Luna's little noodle :**

 **J'ai lu un peu de fics Harry-est-réparti-à-Serpentard, est dans beaucoup d'entre elle il est constamment harcelé par tout le monde excepté trois et quelques personnes parce qu'il est à Serpentard. Et je me suis demandé en les lisant pourquoi il n'abandonnerai pas, parce que si c'était moi, imaginant être dans cette situation, quand à peu près toute l'école si ce n'est l'intégralité te déteste, est décourageant, et je ne pense pas que je survivrai.**

 **S'il vous plaît, si le suicide est une de tes pensées, _qu'est ce que tu fais ici_? Et si tu est soulevé par la mort, ou tout ce qui est relié au suicide en général, s'il vous plaît _s'il vous plaît_ attention quand vous lisez ceci. Si tu penses que lire cette histoire te perturbera, ne la lit pas. Ma joie d'auteur est moins importante que votre santé mentale, donc si tu penses que tu ne peux pas le supporter, _ne lit pas ça_! Je ne serais pas offensé.**

 **Je supporte réellement l'auteur dans ce qu'elle dit. Et faite attention quand vous lisez ceci !!!**

 **Je vous laisse enfin à votre lecture.**

 **Bisous !!!**

Harry Potter était assis seul au bord de la Tour d'Astronomie, pensif. Il était reconnaissant qu'il n'y est pas de cours ce soir, ou qu'aucun couples n'était venue pour s'embrasser, parce qu'il aurait définitivement eu des problèmes si il avait été attraper. La punition n'aurait vraiment pas été… sympathique.

Tout a commencé à la Répartition. Il était heureux jusqu'à présent, pouvoir quitter les Dursleys, aller dans l'ancienne école de ses parents. Il avait même pensé s'être fait un ami chez Ron.

Mais après ce stupide chapeau a tout gâché. Il ne pouvait pas juste _écouter_ Harry. Non, il savait certainement mieux, et l'opinion des élèves n'importait pas du tout. Il a demandé à ne pas aller à Serpentard, en partie à cause de Malfoy, mais surtout parce qu'il était le Survivant.

Il _savait_ que l'école, et le merveilleux monde de la sorcellerie, n'allait pas bien réagir si il était autre part qu'à Gryffondor. C'était évident pour lui dès que Hagrid l'a emmené au Chaudron baveur. Sa tante changeait tout le temps d'opinion sur les célébrités à la télévision, et comme ils savaient que ses relatifs n'étaient pas la meilleure référence pour quoi que ce soit, il savait aussi qu'ils essayaient de paraître normaux, et les gens normaux doivent changer d'opinion comme le vent.

Il voulait crier la première fois qu'il a entendu cela. _Est ce que c'était si normal d'abuser son neveu_ il voulait leur crier dessus, toute les fois où il était poussé dans son placard, ou toute les fois ou Dudley recevait tout ce qu'il voulait quand Harry ne recevait rien.

Mais, changeons de sujet, il savait qu'il avait besoin de garder une personnalité très spécifique quand il était à Poudlard. Il avait eu toute les intentions de le faire, faire tout ce qui était attendu de lui pour survivre.

Et après le Choixpeau (le stupide _stupide_ Choixpeau) l'a répartis à Serpentard.

L'ambiance dans la Grande Salle a changé en un instant : les petites discussions faisait place au silence, les têtes joyeuses devenaient horrifiées. La Répartition n'a pas continuer jusque cinq minutes plus tard, quand le Professeur McGonagall a finalement lut les derniers noms sur la liste.

Dès ce moment là, c'est devenu une bataille difficile pour Harry. Beaucoup de Gryffondors lui envoyaient des maléfices et des sorts dans son dos, et lui criait des insultes chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient. Les Serdaigles se moquaient de lui et lui envoyaient des malédictions à lui et ses affaires, souvent rejoints par les Poufsouffles qui propageaient aussi des rumeurs.

« N'avez vous pas entendu? Quand il avait sept ans il a tué le chiot de son cousin, juste pour le voir pleurer. »

« Vous ne savez pas? Potter a toujours été une mauvaise graine: une fille dans son école s'est battu avec lui une fois, et le lendemain ils l'ont retrouvée dans une mare de son propre sang! »

Si il avait espéré un peu de soutient de sa maison, il aurait été déçu. Les Serpentards étaient parmi les plus pires à le harceler, et quand ils l'on snobé (au festin cette première nuit), les autres maisons l'ont déclaré bonne victime*. Il est partie des dortoirs après deux nuits, et dormait dans une classe abandonnée à la place.

Même les professeurs le détestaient. Dans tout les cours, qu'il avait eu jusqu'à présent il faisait perdre à Serpentard au minimum 20 points, encore plus dans les cours où le professeur le détestait complètement (Potions et Métamorphose étaient les plus pires). Ils fermaient toujours les yeux sur le harcèlement, insistant sur le fait que c'était de sa faute, et une fois il à entendu le professeur McGonagall et Madame Pomfresh dire combien ses parents seraient honteux de lui. Hagrid ne rencontrerait plus ses yeux après qu'il est été répartis, et il n'a plus vu l'homme amical depuis.

Ça faisait deux semaines, et Harry était fatigué. Fatigué du harcèlement, fatigué des attentes (que les gens avaient _encore_ , même après être devenu « le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres »), fatigué de tout vraiment. Il est venu dans le monde de la magie espérant trouver une issue à l'abus à Privet Drive, pour une chance de se faire des amis, mais à la place il a eu exactement ce qu'il fuyait.

Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter encore longtemps. L'abus ne semblait pas s'être calmé, en fait il empirait tout les jours. Il n'y avait pas de raisons de rester, mais il ne pouvait pas, il _n'allait pas_ revenir chez les Dursleys. Mais, si il allait dans le monde Moldu, c'est exactement où il finirait.

Si il essayait de se cacher dans le monde sorcier, les gens le reconnaîtraient, et le renverraient directement à Poudlard.

Harry entortilla sa cravate émeraude et argentée entre ses doigts pendant qu'il pensait, jusqu'à ce qu'une rafale de vent l'enlève de ses doigts et l'envoient voler en spirale à l'étage d'en dessous.

Il soupira encore, sachant qu'il devra se faufiler en bas et l'attraper, sinon le lendemain il perdrait encore plus de points pour ne pas être correctement vêtu or quelque chose de stupide comme ça.

Et si il venait à bout de tout ça avec la méthode facile.

Cette pensée le surpris, et Harry se retira du bord de la tour pour réfléchir.

Pourquoi pas? Il n'y avait vraiment rien qui lui valait de rester. Il ne pouvait juste pas traversait un autre jour à être insulté et détesté. L'école allait probablement célébrait le fait qu'il ne soit plus là. Et puis (et cette pensée lui donna envie de pleurer), il pourrait revoir ses parents.

Il pourrait les revoir convenablement, recevoir un câlin réel de la part de sa mère et de son père. Il pourrait les connaître après tant d'années de doute. Il saurait finalement à quoi ils ressemblaient.

Harry se redressa au centre de la pièce. Il tira une feuille de parchemin et un encrier et une plume de ses poches (parce que n'importe où ailleurs et ils se serait fait attaqués), et commença à écrire un mot.

Il ne savait pas réellement comment le dire, mais dans tout les programmes de télévision il y avaient un mot, et si il était sur le point de faire ça, il allait le faire correctement. Il écrivit rapidement, l'encre éclaboussant la page où sa main avait glissé, et termina bientôt.

Soufflant dessus pour que ça sèche, il regarda ce qu'il avait écrit d'un œil critique, mais il n'avait plus de parchemin donc il ne pouvait plus réessayer.

 _Cher tout le monde,_ il lut, _je ne peux plus faire ça, je ne plus être le punching-ball de tout le monde. Je pensais avoir laissé derrière moi l'abus dans le monde Moldu, mais je sais maintenant que ce n'est pas vrai. Je pensais que les sorciers n'allaient pas me juger sur quelque chose d'aussi stupide que la couleur de ma cravate, mais je devine que je me suis trompé._

 _Au revoir._

Harry tira sa baguette de sa poche, et sans la regarder la cassa entre ses mains. Un cri bas et lugubre résonna dans la pièce, mais il n'y fit pas attention, les deux bouts de sa baguette dans sa main gauche, le mot dans sa droite.

Debout sur le rebord, il regarda les étoiles. Elles étaient incroyablement brillantes. Aucun nuages ne les recouvraient signifiant qu'il pouvait voire chacune d'elle, et toute l'éclairaient, comme si chacune d'entre elles le plaidaient, disant _Ne fais pas ça_.

« Je dois le faire » Harry dit, toujours les yeux levés vers le ciel. Il avala la boule dans sa gorge: Il n'allait pas pleurer, pas maintenant « Je n'ai rien qui vaillent la peine de vivre ».

Il se tourna, regarda le ciel, et ferma ses yeux, voulant que sa dernière vue soit une de beauté. « Maman », il dit, « Papa ». Il pensa aux étoiles, « je vous aime ».

C'était comme voler, il décida, ou il imaginait comment serait voler selon lui. L'air se poussait vivement autour de lui, comme si elle essayait de l'amortir, de l'empêcher d'atterrir, mais la Tour d'Astronomie était trop haute, le sol était trop loin en dessous, il ne pourrait jamais...

Le matin même dans la Grande Salle, le petit déjeuner fut interrompue par un demi-géant sanglotant, un trop petit corps dans ses bras.

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié lire cette fanfic, j'ai vraiment pleuré quand je l'ai lut la première fois.**

 **Je traduirais la suite plus tard, parce que OUI il y a une suite.**

 ***La vraie traduction en anglais est fair game qui veut dire: quelqu'un ou quelque chose considéré résonable aux critiques ou que les gens ont droit de critiquer, chasser ou attaquer. Je pense que c'est un terme anglais. Je ne trouvais pas d'autre traduction, alors j'ai mis ça.**

 **Note de Luna's little noodle :**

 **C'est la première fois que j'écrit une histoire comme celle-ci, toute les reviews aident et sont appréciées.**

 **Voilà merci d'avoir lut et je vous dit à la prochaine pour d'autres fanfictions.**


End file.
